


You mind if I borrow Daddy for a little bit?

by SaintMB



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dark Past, Death, Depends on your definition of fluff though, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Firsts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you’ve got one what are you doind in re7 fandom anyway, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not for the faint of heart, Violence, re7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintMB/pseuds/SaintMB
Summary: Ethan has been feeling strange. At first he thinks he has been infected, but after catching his heart doing a backflip when he sees lucas on the tape, he realises It's far, far, faaaar worse than being infected.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Ethan Winters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan looked around for the security camera I knew Lucas was using to monitor the room. A tiny red blinking dot caught his eye. The camera was mounted on top of a dusty metal shelf. 

Shifting into a more comfortable position, he stared at the lens. 

“What is it, Ethan? Come on! You have a wife to resc...”

“Can we talk?” Ethan said, barely managing to keep his voice clear. 

“Talk? What do *you* have to say to *me*?”

“The tape. “ Ethan held the black VHS up to the camera. “I’ve been thinking about what you said and...” he sighed, not being able to translate his thoughts into words.”I can’t talk to a camera, Lucas. Come down here so we can talk. ”

“And I’m supposed to fall for that?” 

Lucas let out a giggle. The butterflies in Ethan’s stomach wished he didn’t. 

“Look, It’s not a trap. I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk.” 

Ethan took the shotgun and the two handguns off himself, placing them one by one into the metal box. 

“I’ll put these into this crate here. this is all I had. And I’m gonna stand right here.” He said as He walked over to the other side of the room. “There is no way I can reach those before you.”

“You really wanna talk to me huh? What’s so important that you risk your life for... You got me curious.”   
Ethan detected a hint of sarcasm. 

“still not tempting enough”. The camera tilted to the side like a curious dog. “Why would I bother?”

The microphone picked up on the sound of fingernails tapping on wood. 

“Let’s make a deal,” he said after a long pause “You like deals right? Of course, you do! So... I come over there and have this conversation you seem so eager to have with me. In return, Ethan, you’re gonna play this little game I made for you, no cheating. How does that sound?”

He nodded before his mind had the chance to catch up. His logic screamed at him, reason, threw itself at the walls of his mind, trying to get his attention. He didn’t care

“Good answer! I’m gonna be right there, Ethan, don’t even think about moving a finger.”

“No,” he whispered to his brain screaming at him to get out. Stopping out of shock when he heard Lucas’s footsteps approaching the door. 

Ethan took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves as he watched the slender figure approaching the door. 

“Ethan! Buddy!” Lucas’s high-pitched voice filled the room. 

He felt his mouth drying. Every fiber of his being at war

“Come on Ethan. You gotta be faster than that. I don’t have all day. I have two ladies waiting for me remember?”

“I- I need to ask a question first.”

“Go on!”

“Why do yo...”

“Oh, how could I forget?” Lucas interrupted pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket, throwing it at Ethan. “Safety first!”

His hands shook as he handcuffed himself to the pipe sticking out of the wall. _if you were so suicidal, you could put a bullet in your miserable head._ the voice in his head snickered. 

Lucas walked towards Ethan, each step calculated and cautious. The ceiling light cast dark shadows under his eyes, making the mischievous smile ever more sinister. 

“Go on now. Ask anything you want. “

“Why are you trying to kill me?”

“Wow... original.” he rolled his eyes “You’re trouble, Ethan. You wanna take from me something you have no right to take away.” 

Lucas’s expression melted into a grin. 

“Also, it’s always amusing to watch people like you suffer. ”

“People like me?”

“Stupid. Outsiders.” Lucas pushed his fingers into Ethan’s chest with every word for emphasis. 

“Always running around, sticking your nose in things you got no business to. Ruining everything. You know how many times I had to start from scratch because some idiot like you decided to play smart?

Ethan felt the same vulnerability leaking into the boy’s voice as he had in the tape. 

“I’m not anymore.”

“What?” Lucas stared at him, confused. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said on that tape. About Evie... and her gift.”

Ethan tried to lick the dryness of his lips away. His mouth was as dry as his lips. 

“Lucas, I- I think you’re right.”

Lucas burst into laughter. 

“Of course I’m right.”

Ethan took a shaky breath, suddenly realizing he didn’t know where he was going with this. 

“Look, I want to accept the gift. If you can resist her mi-”

“Shhhhhh!” Lucas held his hand in front of Ethan’s face. “She’s gonna hear you!”

His worried expression slowly turned into a confused one. 

“What did you just say?”

“I... er... I’ve been thinking. You’re right. This... thing you have, it’s special.” Ethan said, vaguely pointing at Lucas’s body with his free hand. “She wants a dad. She wants me. If you can help me to... you know, avoid the side effects, I’m gonna accept her gift.”

Lucas blinked a couple of times, his eyes not leaving Ethan’s. He let out a giggle before assuming a colder expression. 

“And why the hell would I share it? With *you*?”

“I’ve seen your work. I- I was in your room. I saw the birthday tape. I admire you, Lucas, you’re a genius .” Lucas raised an eyebrow, curious to know where the man was going with his flattery. 

Ethan took a deep breath, still not ready to admit how he felt. “But how long can you live without a sane person around? I can help you.”

Lucas took a step back. “I wish I could believe you Ethan, but uh uh... I’m not stupid.”  
He began walking towards the door  
“Chitchat’s over. I’m gonna prepare...”

“Lucas!” Ethan shouted, adrenaline muddying his rational thoughts. “What would it take to gain your trust?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is stuck in his head. Going over events and trying to distract himself. You know, the usual stages of denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. I’ve been a bit busy so hopefully, this will kickstart my habit of writing again.

Ethan had a plan:  
Let his feelings take the wheel and get closer to Lucas, learn as much as possible about the lunatic’s traps, find the D series head, rescue Mia, and leave. 

Easier said than done. Especially considering how his feelings kept getting stronger every day, threatening to overpower his sanity if he didn’t act fast enough. But he wasn’t worried, this would all be gone as soon as he had the serum. The infection, the visions, the strange feelings, they would all be gone. 

He knew all this was a part of Eveline’s mind games, a side effect of the infection to keep him here. What else could it be?

He still couldn’t believe how easy it was to convince the boy that he really wanted the gift. Turns out being the only sane person around was unbearable even for a psychopath like Lucas. 

His hands bound to the chair like his first day in the house, Ethan was getting restless. He couldn’t see his watch but he was sure that it had been at least three hours since Lucas had left. 

He looked around the room, trying to find some distractions. He couldn’t find anything new. The same trophies, the same bookshelves. Everything looked the same color with the thick layer of dust sitting on them. 

The dark patch in the middle of the ceiling caught his eyes. A small circle of discolored wood. If you asked Ethan a week ago he would’ve said it was probably rainwater coming through the roof. But now, he was staring at the ceiling, imagining the lifeless body of a teenage boy, discomposing in the warm humid air, liquid pooling around him and leaking through the floorboards. 

He closed his eyes, imagining the boy’s final moments. Scared, hungry, desperately clawing at everything he could to get out of the attic. Not too far from how Ethan felt since he entered that house. 

He tried to imagine his voice, begging Lucas to let him out. Fingernails scratching the complicated locks, wishing for a miracle. His screams slowly dying down to quiet sobs. Still begging under his breath. His heartbeat, getting louder and louder with every beat. As if they echoed the footsteps of death approaching. 

Footsteps!

Ethan’s eyes shot open just as Lucas opened the door. 

Without a word, Lucas approached him and began to walk around Ethan’s chair, carefully inspecting the bindings. 

“I admit, I didn’t expect to see you here. I haven’t even done a good job tying you down” Lucas said as he gently tugged on the handcuffs holding Ethan’s hands in place. The dark metal came loose with a click “See? Not even locked! Come on Ethan, you could at least struggle! I was gonna have so much fun hunting you down.”

Ethan’s lips opened and closed a few times. Lucas leaned forward before he could come up with a reply. The flickering light dancing in his eyes, making his wide grin even more ominous.

“So either you’re trying to play smart this time, or you’re starting to enjoy this.”

Feeling the blood rushing to his face Ethan looked away. Lucas let out a chuckle. 

“Either way, only one way to find out find out,” he said as he pulled away. “But first, we need to get you some food. We can’t let you die before we get our answer now can we?”

With that, he left the room. Yet again leaving Ethan alone with his thoughts. 


End file.
